Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{3y - 3}{3y - 10} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y - 10$ $ -(3y - 3) = 8(3y - 10) $ $-3y + 3 = 24y - 80$ $3 = 27y - 80$ $83 = 27y$ $27y = 83$ $y = \dfrac{83}{27}$